


Hey, A**hole

by theWickedWitchofFeels



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, Dark!Emma, F/F, Feels, One Shot, Sadness, post-season 4 finale, prompted, the dark one - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-01 23:06:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4038034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theWickedWitchofFeels/pseuds/theWickedWitchofFeels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-season 4 finale one-shot, written with the prompt: </p><p>After Emma sacrifices herself, Regina hides in her mansion only letting Henry or the Charmings to see her. RH tries every night to get Regina to talk to him, ending up in Regina pushing him away. One night, he decides he will go in no matter what but doesn't know that every night Emma is watching over Regina and will make sure that RH understands once and for all that Regina wants to be left alone. But the Dark One doesn't know that Regina has felt her presence all along (all open for you to decide)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey, A**hole

“REGINA! Open the goddamn door, won’t you?” 

Regina sat on her sofa, her arms wrapped around her knees and tears dripping down her face at the harsh sound of Robin’s voice. He meant well, she knew, but she had no desire to see the man. 

“Please go away!” Her voice was so small, like that of a child cowering away from some terribly familiar shadow. 

Emma sacrificed herself so you could have your happy ending with him, some small voice inside of her whispered. 

She shuddered, pressing herself closer to the sofa back and rocking silently back and forth, her body shaking with quiet sobs. But I don’t love him! 

He had been doing this every day since Emma had gone, and every day Regina had locked her door to him. She’d hidden from the world in here, scared of the whispers and looks of the townspeople as they learned of Emma’s fate. The only ones she let in were Henry of course and the Charmings - idiots, perhaps, but Emma’s parents. She saw her in them; in David’s brash protectiveness, in Snow’s gentle kindness. But most of all she saw her in her son, in his courage. He had saved her, saved all of them.

But he couldn’t save Emma. 

She couldn’t save Emma.

“Damn it all Regina, I’m coming in.” Robin’s voice hardened. Regina scrunched down in her seat, but she couldn’t bring herself to call the Charmings for help - what, was she scared of her own lover? The man Emma had essentially died for? Guilt overwhelmed her. She was only thankful Henry was staying with them, didn’t have to see his mother like this. Broken.

Leave me alone...please…

Just then, however, Regina became aware of a new presence. She couldn’t explain how, but the new presence felt familiar - like the aura that Rumple had once exuded, yet as different as the sun is from the moon. 

Emma. 

\---

 

“Hey, asshole.”

The voice was familiar, but with a new hardness, just bordering on a snarl. The Dark One stared at the man trying to break into Regina’s house with unbridled rage; and when he turned she laughed at the terror on his face. 

“Emma!” Robin gasped, all the blood draining from his face. “But - you - “

“She told you to leave her alone.” Emma said, her lip curling. 

“She - needs me.” Robin stuttered, but he was regaining his composure. 

“Hah. She needs you like she needs a broken spine.” Emma growled. “I’ve been watching you. I’ve come here every night. She’s made it very clear she doesn’t want you around.”  
Robin glared at her. “She’s my - “

“She is not yours!” Emma’s voice rose in anger, her eyes blazing gold. “She is Regina and she belongs to nothing and no one. Now get the fuck away from this place before I rip your heart out and feed it to the wolves. And don’t even fucking think about coming back.” 

That did the job. Robin was a fool, but at least his sense of self preservation worked; he quickly turned and ran back to his truck, fleeing like a dog with its tail between its legs. 

Emma stood, the rage slowly deflating but the fire of it never really going out. She jumped in surprise when the door behind her opened, whirling to see a familiar figure look out at her through dark eyes shining with tears. 

For a moment the darkness seemed to be at bay, everything that was still Emma in her reaching out to Regina, pulling her close as she shook with sobs.

“Emma - but…” Regina whispered shakily. “You’ve been…?” 

“I’m sorry...it was all I could think of to do.” 

Regina clutched at her clothes like a drowning child. “I knew - I could feel you - but -”

“Shhh.” Emma soothed her as best she could, but the darkness inside her rose again like a fire, burning against this one source of happiness. 

“Emma, I - “

She couldn’t take it anymore. “I’m so sorry Regina…”

And she was gone, leaving Regina clutching at nothing, falling to her knees with her head in her hands. 

“-I love you.”


End file.
